Everything
by SugarQueen8490
Summary: Amy was everything to him...so why couldn't he stand up to his mother to save her? This is a songfic for NINJA'S IPOD SHUFFLE CONTEST. Sorry, I just felt like clarifying...


**Okay, this is for Ninja's iPod shuffle contest. "How is this possible?" you ask. "Sugar, you don't have an iPod!" Well, yeah, I don't, but I went to iTunes on my Mac and let it play some random song that I bring to you today. :) This song is six minutes long, so it took a long time to write down all the lyrics for this fic. R & R would be very much appreciated!**

_~L~_

Ian Kabra laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had just completely blown it today. He had had a chance to redeem himself, and he blew it. Why couldn't he just stand up to his mother! Why was it so hard to stand up for Amy for once? Why couldn't he go against her wishes? Amy was...everything. She had made him feel something inside of him that he had never experienced before, that he thought he never would experience.

He turned on his side and glared at his tacky bedside table. Fancy hotels these days were diminishing their standards. He was about to turn back over, but something shiny on his table caught his eye. He reached over and grabbed his iPod touch. Yes. He just needed to listen to some music and forget about the world around him for a few minutes. He turned it on and flipped through his songs. He didn't really want to listen to any of them, so he just put it on shuffle and was surprised when a certain song came up. It was "Everything" by Lifehouse.

_Find me here, you won't speak to me._

**The first time we met, she wouldn't even talk to me.**

_I want to feel you. I need to hear you._

**She does have a sweet voice...when she's not yelling at you, that is.**

_You are the light that's leading me._

_You are the place where I find peace...again._

**She makes me feel...peaceful when she's around me. I feel almost normal.**

_You are the strength that keeps me walking._

**She gives me the strength to actually go against what my mother says.**

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting._

**I don't know why, but I trust her. She's the only one that I've ever trusted. I don't even trust my sister...**

_You are the light into my soul._

**She fills my dark thoughts with light. I feel happy around her.**

_You are my purpose, you're everything._

**She is. She's my everything.**

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

**The first time I met her, I was still as cold and evil as ever. Looking back, I don't see how.**

_You calm the storms and you give me rest._

**She calms the storms inside my heart. She makes things make sense in my life.**

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

**She has my heart if she wants it, and I know that even though I've done so many things to her, she'd never hurt me...**

_You stole my heart and you take my breath away._

**She does. She's just that beautiful.**

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

**I wish she would forgive me. I wish she would let me love her.**

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

'_Cause you're all that I want, you're all that I need. You're everything, everything._

**She is! She _is_ my everything!**

_You're all that I want, you're all that I need. You're everything, everything._

_You're all that I want, you're all that I need. You're everything, everything._

_You're all that I want, you're all that I need. You're everything, everything._

_And how could I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this?_

Ian ripped the earbuds out of his ears and threw the iPod at the wall as hard as he could. It didn't break, though, to his much dismay. What this song was saying was that she was his everything, and that was true...but...if she was everything to him, he had almost lost his whole life more than once. In almost killing her, he had almost committed suicide. If he couldn't stand up to his mother to save Amy...then he couldn't save himself.

He stood up quickly and came to a decision. It was time. He was going to stand up to his mother.

_~L~_

**It's done! :P Sorry if the song was a little repetitive. It's just the way the song is... I hope you like it! R&R please!**

**~Sugar**


End file.
